


Mao Mao's tingling feeling

by RedRiver24816



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRiver24816/pseuds/RedRiver24816
Summary: Badgerclops finds an old vibrator, and he wants to use it with Mao Mao.
Relationships: Badgerclops/Mao Mao Mao
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Mao Mao's tingling feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I stole the idea from @oof3001 on Twitter, so follow them for some good stuff!

‘How did I let this happen?’ The hero’s body was quivering, his legs could barely hold him, and his penis was fully erected. Trying not to break his cool and moan like crazy, the hero jumped to strike the beast once more.

Last night, after Mao Mao insisted Badgerclops to clean up the garage, the big guy stumbled upon some old stuff. Broken devices, old chip bags, but most importantly, a vibrator. It was small, shaped like a bullet, and on top of that, remote controlled. It was late by now, but he couldn’t resist the idea of playing around with Mao Mao while using it, so he decided to do some repairings.

\----

Mao Mao woke up like normal, a ready to take on anything the day threw at him. However, it would be a harder day than he expected. Going into the living room, he found Badgerclops sitting on the couch, panting. He was stroking his dick, going up and down fast. Awkwardly staring at his partner, he jumped on the couch, getting a better, closer look at him.

“Do you want to join?” Asked the badger with a deep, soothing tone

“Sure! I mean… yes.” He began kissing his partner, sloppily biting onto his lips and placing one of his hands on Badgerclops’ face, using the other one to stroke his own.

Taking off Mao Mao’s cape, he lifted the the cat, sitting him on his lap. Feeling the heat coming from his now hard dick, Badgerclops grabbed the hero’s buttcheeks, squeezing them tight, and grinding his phallus against them. After a minute or two, he reached for a bottle of lube inside the robo arm.

Knowing that his partner was eager to start, he laid on four in the couch, ready to take him in.

He squeezed the bottle, pouring some of the lube on his pink, cute butthole, and proceed to finger him a little.

“Don’t keep me waiting~”

“Hold on, just one more thing.” Putting the vibrator on the hero’s hole, he then thrusted, making sure to slide it in as far as he could. He started to pound him, faster and faster, impulsed by his friends loud moanings. 

Suddenly, the monster alarm made it’s awful blare. Mao Mao quickly pushed Badgerclops to his side, hitting his head with the table. He grabbed his cape and put it on. “What are you waiting for? Let’s go!”

Still on the floor. “But neither of us finished yet! I bet it’s just a small monster or something-” Before he could keep talking, a explosion occurred, the sound came from the city.

“See? We can keep going once we get back.” Wasting no time, he left the house and started the aerocycle.

Frustrated, Badgerclops stood up. As he was ready to go, he noticed the vibrator’s controller still on the table, but the device itself nowhere to be seen. A mischievous grin appeared on his face as he realized it was still on his friend’s body. He took the controller and hopped on the aerocycle, ready to go.

\----

The monster was huge, but it didn’t look like anything Mao Mao couldn’t handle. As usual, he jumped out of the vehicle, and went straight to the action. The monster was fierce and powerful, but Mao Mao was a lot faster than him, which gave him the advantage. After a few minutes of dodging, our hero looked around. ‘Where did he go?’ His opponent roared, and tried to used its tail to bash him, failing miserably. ‘Whatever, I can do this myself.’ Seeing his chance to strike, he plunged, aiming for the monster’s sides so he could send him flying away. Unfortunately for him, a sudden, strong shaky feel on his insides, causing him to lose his balance and fall. He tried to stand up, but his legs began to shake, causing to fall again. The feel was pleasuring, but really inconvenient, making him to breath heavily. 

Right before the monster squashed him, Badgerclops pulled him out of there, placing him right next to him. “How is it?”

After his friend finished his sentence, the vibration faded away. “...W-what did you do?”

“I was going to use it this morning with you, but since the monster alarm went off and you never removed it I thought ‘Hey, let’s use it now.’ So, does it feel good?”

“You are getting in the way of hero duty, AND THAT’S A CRIME-” With simple button press, Mao Mao was in the floor again, with his penis now completely hard. “C-C-CUT IT OUT!”

“Nah, I’ll just lower the strength.”

The vibration was now lower, but the shock Mao Mao was still pretty sensitive. “...What about if I just… huh... take this thing off.” 

“I mean, sure, but do you really want to stick your hand up your butt in public?”

He was right. Although most sweetypies ran off from the monster, some of them stayed to watch the spectacle. “You… could help me f-fight, you know?”

“I mean, sure, but I’ll sit around and let you take care of it.”

“I hate you.”

“You love me.” Answered as he turned the vibration up just a little.

After jolting, he went back to face the Monster. ‘How did I let this happen?’

\----

The monster was gone now, and before the sweetypies could surround him to thank him, he runned to the woods, where Badgerclops was waiting for him. “There! Now turn that thing off-”

He turned the vibration all the way up, causing the cat to shake like crazy on the floor. “What’s that? I couldn’t hear you.”

His breathing was getting heavier and heavier, and since they were alone now, he let out some moans. “...please-turnitoff!”

“How about... no?” Leaning down to Mao Mao, he pushed him a little, exposing his throbbing penis. He sat on Mao Mao’s torso, feeling the strong vibrations on of the toy while pushing his dick inside his mouth.

He began to lick the head, tasting the precum his partner had been saving up for the whole morning.

He pushed further, getting all of it inside. He then turned, without pulling out, to suck Mao Mao as well. Sniffing him, and the swallowing all of it while fucking his throat, slapping his balls against his friends’ face.

He couldn’t hold it anymore, so he filled Badgerclops’ mouth with a ton of hot, thick cum.

Swallowing it without any issues, he pulled out his cock. He grabbed Mao Mao, pinning him against a tree, and began fucking him. He every time he thrusted deeply, he could touch the vibrator with his tip, causing a strange and amazing feeling. He couldn’t hold anymore either, so he let all out inside of him, making his belly grow a little because of the amount of liquid. As he pulled out, the vibrator came off as well, doing an annoying and loud buzz sound.

They fell asleep on the woods, with the vibrator still going on the ground.


End file.
